A Mothers Love
by TrippyHippieGirl
Summary: Starts off a few hours after 01x19 Liam sends some threatening texts to Callie
1. Chapter 1

*Takes place a few hours after the episode where Callies father signs away his rights ended

Callie: I had gotten a text message from Liam he's threatening me saying he's going to come after me I don't know what to do, if I go to Stef I'd be risking putting her in danger and I don't want anyone in this family to get hurt because of me. Taking a shower with no hot water I have it on full cold I shutter trying to keep myself from falling I feel my body becoming a bit numb freezing after cleaning myself off shampooing and conditioning my hair I allow the tub to fill with the cold water. Lying down in the bathtub I'm starting to have trouble moving my body its becoming so numb, When I was younger some of my foster parents used to put the shower on for me and if I complained about the temperature they'd put it on way to hot or freezing cold so for some reason I had the water on cold this evening. My phone vibrated again I read the message it was from Liam "Whats wrong don't want to go back the factory B**** your nothing but a worthless piece of garbage that needs to be disposed of. Your damn foster moms won't care that your gone you don't have a family to give a damn about you, Dirty f****** dyke just like your foster parents If I rape you again I'll rape you so hard youll be bleeding -L! ^^".

Trying to stand up I looked out the window to make sure he wasn't watching I looked didn't see anyone, suddenly my legs gave way I fell collapsing in the tub my body was so numb I could hardly move it I cried hard. Footsteps scurried up the stairs I see Stef my mom open the door through the corner of my eye the big problem was I was under water face up and couldn't seem to lift my face out of the water so I could breath. Seeing her hands reach out towards me I feel her pull me up out of the water fast she looks away from me for a second wrapping a towel around me first then her arms looking into my eyes. "What happened Callie?" I stand there shaking hugging her back I try to speak "Phone" I stutter breathing heavy she sits me down on the floor taking my cellphone reading the messages.

"Lena" She yells "Hes wrong your not any of those things you are so precious to your mom and I we are your family Callie and we love you I'm not going to let him hurt you again not if I can help it" She says handing the phone to Lena. "I got up to try and make sure he wasn't in the backyard but I collapsed, my bo-Cold" I stutter at the end my mom flips the switch on the tub allowing the water to drain Lena puts the phone down on the sink. "Moms right Callie hes wrong, I promise we're not about to let him near you again not if we can help it" Lena says "Lena get the thermometer please" She says looking her wife in the eyes. "Sweetie that water was unsafely cold your body was numb probably in shock, your lucky I heard noise and checked on you, Please don't scare me like that again" I she says upset.

I start to cry heavily afraid "I'm sorry!" I whisper "Its okay love" she says sitting down next to me pulling me into a tight hug Lena sticks a thermometer in my mouth then sits down next to me as well and hugs me I love my moms so much. The thermometer beeps I look down as Lena takes it out of my mouth I see the digital numbers on the small screen 89.6 way to low Stefs eyes go wide for a second as she looks at the temperature it displayed. "Do you think you can get yourself dressed Callie?" Lena says "I'll try" I say as they help me stand up leaving the room I put on a slightly long black short sleeve shirt with a pair of black stretch pants with pockets in the front the door is ajar slightly I put the towel back on the rack. Brushing my hair slightly I try to open the door I let go of the handle falling forward my moms notice and quickly catch me before I hit the ground helping me to their bed.

They lie me down in the middle of the bed pulling their blanket over me both of them wrap their arms around me I hug them back tightly crying "Lena and I love you Callie" I cry even more "Both of us love you so much" Lena says looking into my eyes. "I love both of you so much moms" I say pulling myself closer to Stef they kiss me on the cheek "Your safe now Callie" Lena says "What if he comes after me again? I don't want to get raped again" I say."I'm not about to let him hurt you again not if I can help it I promise, I'm not about to let go of you love" my moms says looking at me lovingly with those big blue eyes. "Lena can you call my boss and see if they can send a squad car over to sit on the house for a few hours just to be on the safe side please?" my mom says, Lena gives her a nod "Sure" Lena grabs her phone walking out of the room part of me almost feels like I should run away again.

"I'm scared I don't want ether of you to get hurt protecting me hes crazy, I don't want to loose ether of you" I say looking back at her "Your not about to loose ether of us Callie, we're not going anywhere till were old and elderly I'm sorry you don't deserve what hes put you through" She says to me. "When you do I might have to be institutionalized if I don't kill myself first" I say, okay maybe I shouldn't of said that "Sweetie if I lost you I don't know what I'd do, you can come to me or Lena with anything especially if you ever feel like doing something like that even if your just thinking about it" She says tears rolling down her face. Taking my hand I wipe her tears away my cold hand coming intact with her face my body still feels cold but less numb "Thank you, that really means a lot to me, Jude and this family its about all I have right now, If you need to talk you can come me, I'm here for you and Lena too" I say. Pulling myself closer to her we give each other a squeeze Lena comes back into the room "They're going to send a car to sit outside the house, and your boss said its better you asked than to have dealt with the situation yourself under the circumstances" Lena says

Stef gets a concerned look on her face "Callie what did he mean by 'The factory'?" she says looking at me trying to maintain a soft expression I start to shake flashing back for a second. "Please I don't want to go back there ever if you don't want me anymore I can run away and disappear" Stef cuts me off "Please calm down love, nothing could ever make Lena and I not want you" "Its okay Callie let it out" Lena says rubbing my back I practically cling to Stef. "I really am a lesbian" I whisper "Theres nothing wrong with being gay" Lena says to me "You can't control that sweetie" Stef says with an understanding look on her face. "Sorry" I whisper "Callie you don't have anything to apologize for, don't ever let anyone convince you that your wrong or a bad person for being gay" Stef says "Thank you both of you for caring about me and for being understanding" I say to them.

"Nothing could ever make Stef and stop caring about you" Lena says "I'm going to apologize in advance for the things I might do that could hurt both of you I will never do anything to purposely hurt ether of you but though and I'm apologizing for any mistakes I may make. For any pain or emotional stress I may cause ether of you and for the things I'm really sorry" I say they look at me concerned but I'm not even sure exactly what I might do. The adoption is scheduled for tomorrow afternoon from now which is some relief to me because I honestly do want to be a part of this family officially so I don't have to worry about being taken away again. "Everyone makes mistakes Callie" Lena says "Maybe I'm a screw up though" I whisper upset "You had a few bumps in the road that doesn't make you a screw up love, you have your whole life ahead of you and I know your going to make it better than your past" Stef says.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day I have school and then Court for the adoption "I think I'm just gonna go to bed now" "It's 6 in the afternoon you haven't even had dinner yet" Lena says worried "Thanks but I'm not hungry" I say trying not to show how scared I feel right now. "Let me recheck your temperature before you go to sleep" Lena says "Okay" I respond Lena gets up "You can sleep in here tonight if you want" Stef says. "Its okay thanks for the offer but I don't want to be a bother" I say "Your not a bother or a burden love, your my daughter" my mom says Lena returns with the thermometer I put it in my mouth. When it beeps a minute later I look my temperature handing it back to lena 92.5 well its up at least I get up out of bed even though stef holds my hand as if she was trying to stop me.

Both of them stand up I give both of them a kiss on the cheek before exiting the room "Goodnight moms" I say "Goodnight" Stef says kissing me on the forehead "Goodnight" Lena says squeezing my hand for a moment I walk out of the room. I get my phone from the bathroom and then head back to the room I share with Mariana Curling up In my own bed I pull my blanket over my cold body and cry myself to sleep. When I wake up again it's 4am I use the bathroom checking the window once again to make sure I don't see him out there then I go downstairs to make myself some coffee. Trying not to cry to loudly I look at my phone again one new message from that psychopath "I'll crack your thighs apart, watch the factory slice them off and cut your body into pieces while your conscious, package, label and then watch your foster parents buy pieces of your dead body unknowingly"-L! ^^.

Setting my phone on the counter I leaned into the sink trembling with fear I puked up biol I poured a cup of coffee and gulped it down quickly hearing footsteps upstairs tears streaming down my face I was shaking trying to hold myself up. Stef quickly rushes to me picking up my phone which is still lit I know shes reading the message just by the look forming on her face maybe I should of deleted it. She drops my phone softly back on the counter shaking slightly herself my mom pulls me into an airtight hug "I'm not going to let that happen to you, I love you so much Callie" She whispers crying looking into my eyes "I love you too mom" I say looking back at her. Resting my head against her shoulder she rests her head against mine we stand there holding onto each other scared and crying quietly we had stopped shaking locked in each-others embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

*So I decided to do a little bit of the beginning of this chapter from Stefs pov

Stef: I didn't let go of her I didn't want to Liam is sick I'm not going to let him do that to Callie or hurt her damn it no one messes with my babies! that psychopath belongs in behind bars how could anyone be so sick and twisted?! I feel sick to my stomach. Tightening my hold on my daughter I kiss her on the forehead for a few seconds tears running down my face I love her so much I'm not going let Liam take her away from me. I'm going to have to get my boss further involved now that 'factory' exists because based on Callie's reaction when I brought it up earlier shes been there I don't know exactly what that place is but I know it needs to get shut down!. "Why don't we sit down love" I say picking up her phone we walk over to the couch sitting down I pull her back into my arms "I saw the text a few minutes ago, I don't know what to do mom I'm so scared" she says.

"I'm going to protect you I promise I'm not going to let him do that to you Callie" I say holding her tight she doesn't seem to want to let go of me ether I'm scared too, Hes going to regret it if he ever lays a hand on her again. "Why is he putting me through this?" She asks "I don't know, Hes sick and belongs behind bars where he can't get to you" I say "I want him out of my life!" she whispers "I know love so do I" I respond cradling her in my arms. He doesn't get to break her all over again shes making progress and taking down her walls I don't want her to revert back to the way she was when she first got here ."Thanks for not giving up on me" she says looking into my eyes "Nothing could make me give up on you or Lena we're not going to abandon you or Jude" I reassure her.

"Well I'm probably up for the morning I didn't sleep so great I kept having nightmares" She says "Do you want to watch TV for a little bit? that might take your mind off things" I ask "We can give it a try" She responds I turn the tv on. A commercial about cooking/cutting meat comes on I quickly turn the tv off "I'm sorry" I say pulling her closer shaking slightly "It's okay you couldn't of known that was going to be on" She responds feeling as if I'm going to puke I run to the sink Callie pulls my hair back as I throw up. "I threw up too a few minutes ago" She says, thats not any comfort "I don't think I'll ever eat meat again for the rest of my life" I say after rinsing out my mouth "Why do you think I don't eat it?" She responds I had never asked her why she was a vegetarian now I know at least one reason.

My body continues to shake trembling I don't want to let her out of my sight right now, shes shaking just as much as I am seeing her pour a cup of coffee into a mug "Here if your up to drinking this" she says "Thank you love" I say taking the mug from her. Practically gulping down the coffee I place it on the counter Callie and I support each-other up walking back to the couch, We we're so shaky we might have fallen over walking on our own. "I should probably get ready for school in a bit its going to be a long day" She says "You're staying home today we both are" I tell her. "Why? I would think you wouldn't want me to miss school over this" She says coolly "Because I don't want to let you out of my sight right now" I respond softly stray tears running down our faces we hug again "I don't know what I'd do without you mom" She says kissing me on the cheek, shes the only one of my kids who still does that. I respond kissing her back on the cheek, she's a sweet kid well when she wants to be at least not all the time but shes never really been mean to me.

Callie: "Anything special you want to do before we finalize the adoption today?" My mom asks me I'd actually love to get a kitten I've wanted one since I was a little kid I don't know if she'd let me do that though "Actually I'd like to adopt a kitten" I say looking up at her. "Thats something I'd need to discuss with Momma but it's a possibility but not today theres a lot that would have to be done first such as getting supplies for the cat" she says. Shot down politely, Well she said it was a possibility "Yeah your right I know its a big decision to make sorry" I say unsure if shes mad at me "It's okay sweets I'm not upset with you if anything its good your showing initiative" she says looking at me. At least my moms not angry with me if I had asked any of my previous foster parents I probably would of gotten beat then again Stef isn't like my previous foster parents her and Lena are more like the parents Jude and I never had.

For a second I forget about Liam but then his twisted words find there way back to my thoughts hes probably serious about coming after me I hope I make it to the adoption at least no my moms wont let him hurt me Stef gazes at me with a motherly loving look on her face. "Whats with the look?" I say jokingly "I'm happy you and Jude are going to be officially part of this family, the two of you have boughten so much love into this family you two complete it" She responds "It's always nice to know I'm wanted" I say looking back at her. "My baby" she says pulling me closer "Mommy" I whisper quietly curling up next to her part of me wants to curl up on her lap like a little kid but I'm probably too heavy and old for that. I have a iffy feeling that I'm going to end up running away by the end of the day to try to save her and the rest of this family possibly getting hurt by Liam I try to shrug off the thought.

That wouldn't be good if I ran away within a day of them adopting me, it would probably hurt Stef most of all and I don't want to hurt my mom I really don't its just I don't want Liam to hurt her ether maybe I shouldn't be letting myself get this close to her. Deep inside I know I look at Stef as my mom and I love her as well as Lena they are my moms it's not exactly that I want to leave but that I'm wondering if I might be protecting them by doing so. "Your not going to be able to run away so easy you know, it'll probably be more work than its worth to leave again further more I don't want you to run away ever again" She says was she a mind reader or something?. "It's not that I'm not grateful for everything you and Lena have done for me, I really am grateful for everything you guys have done and are continuing to do. But Liam is dangerous and I don't want want you or anyone else in this family to end up getting hurt especially physically because of him I love you and he's crazy enough to hurt you just to get back at me " I say trying to be open with her.

"I love you too and thats why I don't want you to run away Callie I don't want you to be in danger, I don't want to have to go down to a morgue to identify your body! I can't handle loosing you" She said breaking down we we're both hysterical. "I don't want you to be in danger, I can't handle loosing you ether mommy!" I raise my voice upset We're clinging to each-other "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you upset" I say softly. "I understand your scared, so am I but it's partially because I care about you so much, theres nothing that could happen nothing anyone could ever do that would make me love you any less" She says. "I feel the same way about you" I respond I do accept I'm the kid and shes the mom, Her and Lena don't know how protective I feel over them and right now thats probably a good thing.

"You know I'd die for you mom, If someone was hurting you I'd put myself in your place and take the beating for you any day if I could, I'd take bullets for you even if the impact killed me. If anyone messes with you and I find out I'd probably kick their ass, to Jabba's palace and then Pizza hut(Letting out a faint laugh) Same thing goes for Jude or anyone else in this family I can't count the number of time I took a beating for Jude the number of times I got whipped abused till I was bleeding and bruised" I say. "I'd do the same for you love, if anyone messes with you and I find out I'll kick there ass but can I ask you something where did you come get Jabba the hutts palace and Pizza hut from!?" She says smiling slightly she wasn't crying so much anymore. "Honestly I don't even remember how that started I was kind of young when I started saying that, I never actually kicked someones butt to one though" I say jokingly trying to make her feel better, wiping tears off her face.

"I don't understand how anyone could ever hurt you like that, Your such a sweet kind person I'm sorry that happened to you but now you have a mom with standard police issued armor to protect you and I'll never do anything to intentionally hurt you I promise" She says with a soft motherly loving look on her face. We hug each-other even tighter "I don't think I could ever do anything to intentionally hurt you ether I care too much" I respond "I think your probably the sweetest out of all of my kids you know none of my other babies will even give me a kiss on the cheek" she says. "Thats because in many ways I'm different from them and I don't care so much what my peers think about me, If someone called me a momma's girl I'd tell them I'm proud of it" I respond "Now that I'm pretty sure none of my other kids would do" She says smiling at me. "Maybe I don't really deserve to have you in my life though" I say feeling fear again why is when I feel afraid I push her away sometimes? "Well I think you deserve to be a part of this family and I'm happy your a part of my life" She says wiping the tears from my face.

Would she still want me if she knew my entire past? "You know a lot about me but I have a few secrets and I have some dark ones" I say contemplating telling her some of them "Enlighten me please tell me one of your biggest I don't think anything you could tell me would shock me at this point Callie" She says. She asked to know and as a matter of fact I have one that will probably be quite a surprise "When I was 4 years old my dad went to go get alcohol he left me alone with one of his friends who was drunk and took my virginity with a candy cane. pretty much the whole time I kept crying and yelling that it hurt screaming at him to get off me for him to stop that I wanted my mom I tried to tell my parents but they didn't believe me it ended in the man shoving things up my rectal for an extended period of time thus scarring it open" I say. Tears slide down her face she pulls me closer "I'm sorry sweetie, it's not your fault though you were just an innocent kid no one has the right to abuse you ever" she says looking into my eyes.

Giving into temptation I find myself basically crawling onto her lap burying my head in her shoulder practically clinging to her she cradles me in her arms rocking me back and forth gently "Don't let go of me right now" I whisper "I'm not about to Callie" she says. We seem to tighten our hold on each-other at the same time I feel safe in her protective embrace she found her way through the wall I had up and reached something deep in my p.t.s.d. A need for love and a parent who wants me for so many years I had wanted a mother that loved me parents that wanted me, my moms are the first people since my biological mom died to give that to me. I need my moms I want them to be my moms for a brief moment it seems almost as if time has stopped but I know it's still going, feeling myself relax for the first time all day.


End file.
